Rise of the Tempest
by MirrorSkies
Summary: All my life I've believed that my father was dead because he disappeared. I barely even knew who he was. But I was suddenly transported into this.. world, only to find out who I really am, and what exactly is my family.
1. Wild Storms

**Mirror: Helloooooo~**

**Hikari: Konnichi wa~**

**Luna: Assalamu alaikum~**

**Mirror: Guys, stop it with the foreign language.**

**Hikari and Luna: ._.**

**Mirror: ANYWAYS~ Hello. My name is Mirror, and these are my two friends Luna**

**Luna: *curtsy***

**Mirror: And Hikari**

**Hikari: lalalala *rolls on floor***

**Mirror: We're new here and we are here to write... fan...fics. **

**Luna: Creative *claps***

**Mirror: *blushes***

**Disclaimer: We don't own Wizard101. All properties goes to it's rightful owner.**

**~~~Start~~~**

Maybe it was the thunderstorm that was the first sign, or even the abnormal tornadoes around the area, but I already knew something was going on. And it obviously had to do with me. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Victoria Brice. I live in the Southern East coast of the United States. Normally, people assumed that the South always had weird weather, but I was born and raised in the North. In fact, I just moved to the South because of the non-stop weather that was happening in Virginia (my original home) Just as my family escaped, the storms stopped in my old area and moved to where I am now. I laid on the couch lazily as I watched the weather channel. They were reporting about high winds blowing near me and houses in danger of collapsing.

_Switch._

More news on how to keep safe from the rare weather.

_Switch._

2 reported death in Mississippi and 4 missing from the weather.

_Switch. _

President calling for state of emergency. Thousands of people evacuated. I groaned and turned the small portable television off. Sure, I felt sad for those who were being evacuated and missing, but at least have something else on television. I pushed my dark black hair away from my face and shivered in the sudden wind coming from the front entrance. I turned around to see my mother completely drenched from the rain. With her was a bag of takeout.

Great. I'm starving.

I stand up, dust my clothes, and zip up my jacket. The wind outside made me cold, and I'm not planning on getting a silly cough. I walked over to my mother as she was removing her rain boots.

"Hi mom." I simply said as she handed me dinner.

"I'm surprised one of the takeout stores are still open." She smiled warmly.

"People need to eat." I shrugged. "Besides, it's not as bad here as it is on the other towns." She removed her jacket and hung it on the drying rack.

"But it's still pretty bad." She said. I removed the bag and placed two plates on the small dinning table. Honestly, it was more like a large box, since we barely even settled in before another storm popped in. I think my mother is planning to move to the West, since that area is unaffected.

I'm sure as soon as we move there, the storm will follow us.

"Good news." My mother said as she went to the bathroom to rinse up her hands. "The news say the stormed are expected to finish in a few days. A week at the most."

"Yay" I said sarcastically. She lightly laughed and sat down on a shorter, smaller box and I did the same. I opened the box of food and the wave of warmth came out.

Rice with spicy chicken. My favorite. I sighed as I started on my dinner. I guess the day will continue normally, with the storm, of course.

**~~~Time skip~~~**

After dinner, I walked upstairs with a box of my belongings, into a small room which was left for me. As I slowly opened the door, it let out a large creak. I frowned and wished we weren't going to stay at the house for a long time.

'_Our home back at the city is probably destroyed.' _I reminded myself. I sighed and studied m surroundings. There was a mattress, an empty closet, and small cabinet. I plopped the box next to my bed and opened it. I dusted the mattress and placed blankets on top, including a pillow that I took from home. I dug through the box and felt something hard. I blinked and stared at my hand, and grabbed the hard thing. As I pulled it out and studied it, I couldn't help but smile. I knew my mother would slip in a picture of my father and I when I was 5 years old. She always told me stories about my father, and how he disappeared after he went out in a battle. She said he always was magical, and full of surprises. We lost him a few days after that picture was taken. I could barely remember him since I was so young at the time. Though I didn't know him well, I always felt sad whenever I thought about him. As I felt my smile turning into a frown, I placed the picture on the cabinet and looked out the window. The storm died out for a while, so I could see were clouds and the gray sky. When was the last time I saw the sun? Or when I saw the sky light blue, like it's suppose to be? As the thoughts went through my head, I slowly went through my box and pulled out a jewelry box. As I opened it, there was a small necklace I took it out and stared at it. It had a thunderbolt, like the one Zeus had. My parents were addicted with Greek mythology and when my father went to Greece he bought me this necklace, telling me to keep it safe. I don't know why, but I always found that the necklace had much more meaning than being just a piece of jewelry. I wrapped the necklace on my neck and looked at the mirror. It gave a light purple glow. I sat back down on the bed and looked in the cabinet, opening it. I blinked when I saw a brown book. '_Maybe someone left it...' _I thought, picking it up. I blew on the cover and dust came out. "How long has this been here?" I coughed out loud. When the dust cleared out, I stared at the cover and blinked. "Rise... of... the Tempest..? What the..?" I read out loud. From my knowledge, a Tempest had something to do with storms and high winds. Like what was going on right now. This book, it sounded like a book Shakespeare would write. I opened the book, but it refused. I tilted my head in confusion, and suddenly knew why.

Locked.

Was this some kind of diary? If it was, that's a weird name for a diary.

I turned it to the side and found the lock. It looked weird, like a zig-zag shape. I blinked and looked at my necklace. Maybe...

"No," I aside out loud. "Don't be an idiot." I quickly opened the cabinet and placed the book inside. I sighed and stared at it for a few moments. "You;re an idiot," I said to myself as I took it again and removed my necklace. I placed the necklace inside the lock and turned it. I heard a click and grinned widely. As the lock fell out of the book, I took my necklace and opened the book. My grin fell into a frown. It was in a different language. "Ugh, of course." I murmured and was about to close the book, when I hear another click. I blinked and looked at my necklace. It sounded... it sounded weird. It started to glow again, but a larger glow. I blinked and shrieked as if flew out of my hand and it's light covered the room. As I screamed, my voiced died down as I felt my stomach scrunch up and my stabbing pain in my head. My vision was completely dark and I couldn't hear and feel anything. As I sure I was dead, I heard a sudden faint voice.

"Hey... are you okay?"

**~~CHAPTER ONE END!~~**

**Mirror: Liked it?**

**Hikari: Can I get the next?**

**Mirror: yeah yeah whatever**

**Luna: D:**

**Hikari: :D**

**Please review~**


	2. Stalker Boy

**Mirror: No reviews *laughs***

**Luna: H-hey! At least there is someone following...**

**Mirror: *still laughing* *tears starts coming down***

**Hikari: You got over 100 views! Under a few days. That something to be proud about.**

**Mirror: *laughter dies in the wind*... *sits on chair and stares***

**Luna: Mirror?**

**Hikari: The disclaimer is about to start. **

**Disclaimer:...**

**Mirror: Hikari, write this chapter.**

**Hikari: O-okay. **

**Luna: None of us own Wizard101. **

**A/N: I'm changing the main character's name into Belle Procella (Procella means storm in Latin)**

**~~Start~~**

"Hey, are you okay?" The voice said and it didn't sound like it came from my head. I tried to open my eyes, but my eye lids were way too heavy.

"Mmm." Was all the came out of my mouth. There was a short silence before the voice came back again.

"I'll take that as a no." There was a small laughing fit and then I felt my body being pulled up. As painful as it felt before, I opened my eyes and saw a boy with brown hair helping me to my feet. As soon I was up, I blinked and tried to process what happened.

"Where am I?" I asked. The boy blinked.

"What do you mean? You're in the Commons, duh." He said. I turned to him with a confused face.

"The..._what?" _I asked. He blinked again, for a few times.

"Man... You must have suffered from amnesia... I need to get you to the Head Master quick!" He grabbed my hand and tried to pull me but a refused, releasing my hand from his grip.

"Wait! Who are you? What is the Commons? Who is the Head Master? I don't know you, why should I trust you?" I demanded. The boy sighed. H e turned to me fully and managed to playfully grin.

"Okay, you sure are curious." He said. I puckered my lips and crossed my arms. "Well, my name is Damien. The Commons is our home village, the Head Master is the leader of our Academy, and I'd say it's a good idea to trust me. What is there that makes me look evil? Don't I look innocent?"

"No."

Damien laughed and offered his hand. "Anyways, you seemed to be hurt when I found you, I need to take you to Head Master."

"You're kidnapping me." I said. The brunette face-palmed.

"I AM NOT!" His voice raised up into a yell. The people around us stopped what ever we were doing and proceeded with staring at us. "Listen. I don't want to create a scene, but look. Can't you see I'm concerned for you?" He asked with the most sincere voice. I frowned.

"No." I said. Damien groaned and turned around.

"Fine, then. Don't believe me, then I might as well go." He said.

"Okay." I said, still crossing my arms, waiting for him to leave. Damien glanced at me, and eyed my necklace, then turned back and took a few steps forward. I turned around and tried to figure everything out, when I heard a voice.

"Seriously, I can't let you go." Damien said. I grumbled and turned to him.

"Why do yo- HEY!" I shrieked as the brunette grabbed my arm and dragged me to a large house.

"You're coming with me. This is a huge situation!" He said.

"LET GO OF ME IDIOT!" I screamed. Damien ignored me and continued to drag me. I used all my weight and tried to pull away. I didn't get out, but it slowed him down. I grabbed his arm and bite it. He released his grip and hissed. I got out and moved away.

"Stay away from me!"

"Why are you being so _difficult?!" _Damien asked.

"Difficult? You can't just force someone after they just came to this.. place!" I waved my arms around.

"Where are you from anyways?"

"WHY DO YOU WANT TO KNOW? ARE YOU GOING TO STaaaaaa..." I trailed off and my heart skipped a beat. Damien blinked and tilted his head in confusion.

"What?" He asked. I weakly pointed behind him and into a large creature next to a tree. He slowly turned around and raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, what about it?"

"W-w-what is that?" I asked.

"That's a seahorse mount. Cool, right?" He grinned, walking over to it and petted it. I stared at it.

"How.. who... what? I.." I stammered. Damien continued to pet it and glanced over at me.

"Want to pet it?" He asked.

"NO! EW EW EW!" I screamed. My screamed must have alarmed the seahorse because it went crazy and run towards me. Without a second passing by, I felt a stinging pain in my stomach and I flew back a few steps. My vision started to become blurry and all I could hear was a high-pitched ringing sound. I noticed that I fell back and saw a blurry image of Damien waving his arms like a mad man. He seemed to be calling something, and I felt my body being lifted. The pain in my stomach moved to my head and my eyes slowly closed. As soon as the ringing sound disappeared, everything went black.

**~~Time Skip~~**

"Nng." I moaned in pain as I opened my eyes and tried to move. As soon as I lifted my left arm, I felt something soft and warm pulled it down slowly. I squinted my eyes and turned to my left and widen my eyes.

"Good, you're awake." Damien sighed in relief. His grip with still on my arm.

"WH-"

"Shh, the Head Master is here. Wait a bit." He said. I glared at him and pouted.

"What are you doing? Where did you take me?" I hissed at him in a low voice.

"You were injured pretty badly. You should be happy I'm a life student and I managed to heal you." He said.

"What? What are you-"

"Good Afternoon ." An old voice came out of nowhere. Damien quickly turned to his right and stood up, bowing.

"Hello Head Master." He said respectfully. I sat up and stared at the old man who was standing near the front door. He was holding a large staff with a blue crystal that glowed. His clothes were all blue robes that had stars around it, like the night sky. His hat looked like a large wizard hat that matched the colors of his robes. To sum it up, he looked... weird and ancient. The old man looked directly at me.

"Ah, it's good to see you awake. Seems like is studying after all." He chuckled. A faint blush went through Damien's face.

"I-I do!" He said in defense. I blinked.

"Your last name is... _LifeCatcher?" _I asked in surprise. Damien raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah? Why?" He asked. Before I could say something The elder Head Master chuckled again and raised his hand.

" , you are dismissed." He said. Damien nodded and walked over to the door. He stopped shot and gave me one more glance, and closed the door behind him. I stared at the closed doors and sighed.

'_At least he's gone.' _I thought. The Head Master walked slowly over to me and sat on the end of the bed where I was laying down.

"Ah, that kid. Always trying his best." He said, shaking his head. I stared at him and looked back down. "So, Belle... Procella, am I correct?" I quickly looked at him in shock.

"H-how do you know my name? I didn't tell stalker boy!" I said, referring to Damien. Head Master chuckled.

"Stalker boy, is it? Interesting. Anyways, that's not why." He said. Head Master studied me. "You have the same looks as him too..." He said.

"Me? Stalker boy?" I asked.

"No." He said.

"Me..." I trailed off.

"Your father. I have to admit, he was a great student here too..."

**~~End~~**

**Mirror: Nice.**

**Hikari: :D**

**Luna: Could I get the next one?**

**Mirror: Okay *giggles***

**Luna:..?**

**Hikari: owo *laughs***

**Luna: O.O**

**Mirror: Have fun with explaining chapter!**

**Luna: ._.**

**Please Review~**


	3. Of sprites, Necklaces, and again Stalker

**Mirror: THANK GOD FINALLY! (sorry for late update *laughs*)**

**Response to Momo: OMG DID YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I FANGASMED OVER YOU REVIEWING? I was like "AHHH SENPAI NOTICED ME!" Seriously, I'm like, a huge fan. I just recently made my account and I've been inspired by you. Anyways... yes I know, OTP. Belle is such a tsundere. **

**Fallen Angel1243: aww thank you~**

**Banana102283: Yeah... I didn't exactly want to add the disclaimer scenes, but it was for fun. I could remove them if you want, or... just... skip them. The only thing I want you to actually read is when you see A/N. I'm not sure about the Head Master thing ether, I'm just gonna go with it anyways. He's only gonna be in the story for a few chapters, after all. Aside from that, I'm really glad that you enjoyed it! Here's a new chapter~**

**~~Chapter 3 Start~~**

"You... knew my father?" I asked, my voice was shaking. The Head Master nodded.

"He was a great student. Always adventurous and wanting to learn more." He said.

"H-how did he get here? When?" I almost demanded. The old man thought for a moment.

"He was here a long time ago. He then disappeared somewhere..." He sighed. I looked down at the ground in sadness. " It wasn't that long ago, in fact..." He trailed off, glancing my way to see if I was looking. "He was here about a month ago." He said. My eyes widen and I gasped.

"W-what? B-but he was gone for years!" I argued. "Are you even talking about the same person? Prove it!" My voice went up, almost like a yell. The old man was caught off guard by my sudden outburst but he quickly recovered.

"Well... if my memory is correct, I remember him having dark purple hair like yours. Tanned skin, again, like yours, and... I believe his name is Johnathan?" He said. Judging by the large smile that appeared on his face, my face was in shock. I probably looked like an idiot.

"H-How... WHO ARE YOU? WHAT'S GOING ON? I WANT TO GO HOME!" I screamed at him. He sighed and gave me a assuring smile.

"You are home. Your real home. Welcome to Wizard City."

**~~Time skip~~**

"That IDIOT!" A voice was heard throughout the abandoned corner of Wizard City. The brunette walked down the road and murmured words under his breath, mainly cursing out the girl he just met. "I was trying to be nice? What did I do wrong?" He said out loud. "No one has ever done that to me! It's just... just so..."

"Upsetting?" A tiny high-pitched voice popped out. Damien blinked and looked to his right shoulder. There a small life sprite came out and floated next to him. "Upsetting, am I right?" She asked. Damien smiled softly.

"I guess. I'm just shocked, that's all." He said. The sprite giggled and sat on his shoulder as he continued to Olde Town.

"I'm sure she was just scared. You can't expect a total stranger to follow, right?" She said. Damien grumbled in reply. "Think about it this way, you-"

"You just got beat up by a girl, basically." Another voice disturbed the life sprite. The two quickly glanced to the left and a dark sprite came out. Unlike the life sprite, she had dark black hair, and black and red clothes. "Haha, sucker." She snickered, and took her seat on Damien's left shoulder.

"Shut up, May, no one asked for your opinion." Damien hissed at the dark fairy.

"I don't need permission to speak the truth." She shrugged. The life wizard hissed again and turned to the life sprite. She smiled warmly at him.

"How about this, after she's done with the Head Master, why don't you go talk to her? Apologize for your actions of scaring her." She said.

"But, I didn't do anything wrong!"

"Damien."

"Ugh, fine." May laughed at the boys defeat and looked up to the sky,

"it's getting kind of dark, what time is it?"

"...4:00." Damien answered looking up. "That's weird. Angel, you see this?" The life sprite looked up.

"I feel no evil presence, though. It's probably just going to rain." She said. Damien raised an eyebrow, I guess. You too, hid under my hood, just in case it starts, I'll go inside the library." He said. The two fairies obeyed and Damien walked his way into the library.

**~~Time Skip~~**

I stood in front of Head Master's door, with an unsure look on my face. I turned my head to meet the old man's face and he smiled.

"It's alright, I'll enroll you tomorrow and you'll start classes after that." He said. I nodded and looked at the slip of paper in my hands.

"This is where I'll learn everything, right?" I asked. He nodded, and I opened the door. I walked down the steps and looked around. Everything seemed to be the same. I continued to walk down the path Head Master told me to, into a large house. The conversation we had repeated in my head.

_"Wizard City, what is this, a joke?" I asked. Then again, I wouldn't be surprised it was real, considering the crazy things that just happened. Head Master shook his head. _

_"Of course not, what makes you say that?"_

_"Because, I've never heard of such a thing!" I complained. He laughed. _

_"Of course you haven't. You live in a world without the existence of magic! My, how I wonder how people manage to live." He murmured. I didn't know whether to feel offended, or agree. There was a knock on the door, and the old man turned around. He sighed and faced me. "Listen we could continue this tomorrow, I am extremely busy this time." He said. _

_"What? Why?"_

_"I am the Head Master of Ravenwood." He said. _

_"And I'm assuming that's the school?" I asked. He smiled. _

_"You sure are catching up fast. But, right now is an important time." He said, getting up and walking up to his office. "Especially with him around." He said under his breathe. _

_"Who around?" I asked, getting up as well. The head Master refused to look at me but the frown explained it all. "Someone... evil?" I guessed. Seriously, this was turning into some kind of anime, or something. The old man nodded. _

_"His name is Malistaire. He used to be the Death teacher around here, but..." He trailed off, taking out a piece of paper and handing it to me. "These are directions to the library." He said. He also handed me a post-it. "Give this to the Librarian, Harold. He'll show you to the book and there you'll learn everything about this universe." He said. I nodded and took the two papers in my hand. I walked over to the door, and realized something. _

_"Wait, what could you tell me, about this?" I asked. taking out my necklace and showing it to Ambrose. "It brought me to this world." I said. The Head Master's eyes widen and took it away from me. _

_"By Bartelby... Hide it!" He said in a frantic voice stuffing it in my hands. "Keep it away from sight. Stay away from evil!" He said. I rapped it around my neck and looked at him in a confused voice. He looked around for if anyone was watching and faced me. "We will talk about it tomorrow, come to my office immediately first thing in the morning." He said. I nodded and faced the front door again. _

I stared at my necklace again, what was wrong with it? I could already tell it was important, but why? As soon as I got to the library door and opened it, I bumped on to someone. I fell back on the door and the person in front of me almost lost balance. I looked up.

"I-I-I'm sorry! It..." It took me a moment to process who it was. "Aw, not you."

"Hi ice princess." Damien seemed to be disappointed, too. He offered to help me up but, again, I did it myself.

"I knew you were a stalker." I said. Damien grinned.

"Oh really? Was it because I looked under your skirt?"

"YOU LOOKED UNDER WH-"

"Woah, relax, you're not even wearing a skirt. " He said, pointing at my jeans. I hissed at him and tried to walk away. "Where are you going?" He asked behind me.

"Why should I tell you?" I asked.

"Because, you're literally the only one here." He said. I looked around, and found that in fact, he was right.

"I'm looking for Harold." I said.

"Oh, he went out in a meeting. You won't see him in another hour." He said. I groaned and sat on a chair.

"Great." I said sarcastically. Damien sat next to me and looked out the window.

"Question, do you have an umbrella?" He asked.

"No, why?"

"Cause it's raining..." He said. I looked out the window and groaned again.

"Okay, it's official. God hates me." I said. Damien chuckled.

"Who doesn't?" He said. I lightly punched him on the shoulder and he broke down laughing. "I need to learn about this universe, I'm so confused." I said. Damien stopped laughed and raised an eyebrow.

"How about I teach you?" He asked. I frowned.

"Oh please." I said, looking around the book shelf.

"Really, I'm serious. What else is there to do anyways?" He asked. I stopped and thought.

"Hmph." I sat down again next to him. He grinned and crossed his legs.

"Alright, lets start, a lesson I'd like to call, Wizard101."

**~~End Chapter~~**

**THE IRONY!**

**OH GAWD LUNA WHY'D YOU DO THAT?!**

***Dies from the irony***

**Please Review ^w^**


End file.
